Overtime
by gillybean12
Summary: When Kim walks into the briefing room, ready for her night shift, she doesn't expect Ruzek to be joining her team for the duration of it. Overtime is so rare to come by, after all...(rated T for future chapters, just on the safe side).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : I'm on such a Burzek kick at the moment, I love when a OTP takes over and all the plot bunnies go a little bit haywire. This is my third fic and I decided to attempt something a bit longer than a one-shot with this one

 **Disclaimer** : I do not claim to own Chicago PD or any of the characters from the show. I've created Officer Brown, Officer Hughes and Officer Thomas for the sake of this fic but that's it.

 **Overtime**

Taking a large sip of her coffee, Kim sat down in the briefing room, waiting for the parade to start. She was early as usual. It was moving into the evening and she would be working into the night shift. She loved working the evenings and nights. The early shifts tended to be quite slow and- heaven forbid she say it- "boring" in comparison to the later shifts. The later time in the day was when all the "proper" criminals came out to play. Which meant she got to play cops and robbers all night. Hopefully catching one or two of them in the act and locking them up. She loved that feeling, although it would never permanently fix the problems, and whatever issues which were causing that person to commit the offence, at least it meant for a small 10-12 hours of the night, they would not be scaring someone else in her city. That person would unknowingly be able to go about their business, sleeping safely in their beds, and their biggest drama in the morning would be realising they were out of milk. They wouldn't be waking up to find their front door broken open and their valuables gone- or worse.

The rest of the team slowly joined her in the parade room of course, and the usual shift banter stated. Someone was getting mocked for a bad radio transmission they'd accidentally given the night before, someone was sitting polishing their boots last minute, which made others jib them for having a crush on Desk Sergeant Platt, claiming it was to impress her only. Everything seemed normal. Until Ruzek walked in, in street uniform and sat down next to her. Kim stared at him, clearly confused. "I'm sorry, I think you've forgotten intelligence is up the stairs, through the caged door, away from us lowly beat officers". He smirked "Why yes, Kim, I believe it is. But there is overtime down here, and therefore, here I am". He gave her an award winning smile and she rolled her eyes. "Alright, just remember how nice and comfy your office chair is while you are out doing foot chases"

Their Sergeant came into the room and sat down on one of the chairs. She gave them a run down on everything that had happened in the twelve hours since they had last been on shift. Who had been arrested, any burglaries which had happened in the area- she noted that a couple of their local warehouses had been done in the last couple of days so she wanted them patrolled as a passing priority throughout the night when they could. The sergeant went through the list of locals who were currently "Wanted" . This gained one or two comments from the peanut gallery, about how bad the offender's mug shot was or someone commenting about the last time they had gone to arrest that person and he had been violent on arrest, spitting at the officers' faces- of course the briefing never thought to give that warning out to the officers.. Knowing that piece of information was plain luck of the draw. _"Safety first"_ Kim thought to herself, ironically.

It came time for the Sergeant to give out the shift's posting,. "Smith and Jenkins, Brown and Ruzek, Thomas and Burgess". He continued whilst Ruzek leaned over and whispered in her ear "Shame we aren't working together, Darlin'", nudging her elbow. She gave him a scathing look and continued to concentrate on the Sergeant.

The parade ended and everyone went to get the keys to the vehicles from the early shift officers, who looked entirely relieved to be handing over their duties and going home shortly. Burgess grabbed a set of keys from Officer Hughes, who told her that the car radio had been playing up all day and she would have to rely on her body terminal if she got involved in any pursuits. She walked upto her colleague for the night and asked if she was ready to go, "Yeah. I'm just gonna run to the bathroom before we get stuck somewhere for six hours" Thomas said laughing, her curly hair had already started to escape the uniform neat and tidy bun she was supposed to be wearing. "Do you want me to grab you some water for the car?" Kim shook her head "I already have some, thanks, I'll meet you down there". Thomas headed out of the office, down the corridor.

Kim suddenly felt a presence standing behind her and turned around to see Adam standing there, with a stupid grin on his face. "Oh, to be in that car with you two, any guy would be lucky to be arrested tonight, eh?" he winked at her.

"Adam, I'd appreciate it if you focused on your job rather than sexualising mine, because anything you can do, I can." He laughed, "is that a challenge, Kim?" She was about to answer when her radio crackling. " _Any units, we have a report of a break in progress at the warehouse on the corner of 5_ _th_ _. Three males seen climbing over the fence and breaking a window to gain entry, by a witness. Unknown if they have any weapons. Again any units..."_ the dispatcher didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Kim pressed her button and shouted up " _Burgess and Thomas, making from the precinct"_. Rusek never broke eye contact with her as he took over the radio " _Rusek and Brown, we'll back them up_ ".

There was about five seconds of silence between the two of them,, before Kim broke it by running from him, yelling over her shoulder "RACE YOU!"

"Oh it's so on" Adam said to himself and he ran to the car. He just hoped their colleagues both got to their respective cars on time before they both left without them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note and Disclaimer:** chapter one was really just the initial set up, so I'm posting chapter 2 straight away in order to get the plot moving forwards! I'd love to know your thoughts or any advice since I'm still new to this game! As usual- I do not own any of Chicago PD or the characters and I do not claim to!

 **Chapter 2**

Kim and Thomas were first on scene, with Ruzek and Brown close behind in a second car. Both had turned off the sirens in order to prevent spooking whoever may still be inside of the warehouse. Kim got out of the car and started walking towards the warehouse, putting her hand on her radio, she told them they were all at the warehouse, she confirmed she could see the broken window as reported and asked whether any K9 units were available to come. A dog would be able to smell anyone on the property, and sometimes what people who did this needed was the potential threat of a great big German Shepard with lots and lots of teeth. Kim headed towards the window, Thomas signalled she was going to go around the back and see if she could spot another point of entry into the building. Brown went to stand at the corner so that he could see both Thomas and Kim.

As she walked up to the building, she suddenly heard a voice in her ear _"_ Remember the first rule of approaching big buildings, always look up", She turned and saw Adam smiling at her. "What you think I'm going to let you go wandering around by yourself with three of them in there?". Kim continued walking forwards, "I don't need you to remind me of how to approach buildings, and I don't need you to watch my back constantly Adam, there is a whole forth wall of this warehouse which isn't covered at the moment, you could go and do that". She glanced up at the building as she approached, trying to make sure she saw any signs of movement within the windows, and god forbid, anything coming flying out at her courtesy of whoever was in there. It wouldn't be the first time an officer had a plant pot dropped on their head from a height. A funny, but quite painful image. She reached for her belt and got her torch out, the sun was setting and the warehouse was completely dark inside so she would need the light to see.

Ruzek followed her over to the wall with the large broken window and was looking inside as she shone her torch in, when their radios crackled to life, with Thomas saying that she couldn't see any other obvious signs of entry so it looked like the males were still inside of the building and she asked for an ETA for the K9 officer, who responded they were about 5 miles out but on the way on blues so they wouldn't be too long.

Kim glanced at Adam, before looking back inside, she ran her torch along the rim of the window to dislodge any extra sharp glass and then looked at Adam again. "What are you do-" he was cut off abruptly when they heard a loud bang coming from inside of the warehouse.

"Right, give me a boost" Kim looked at him, determined, taking her torch back into her belt and putting her gloves on, fully intending on climbing through the window.

"You're kidding right?" Adam said "You are not going in there alone, there are three of them!"

Kim rolled her eyes, "There might not be! I'm the smallest and lightest one out of the two of us, you won't fit through this window easily and the longer we wait, the more chance they have of getting away".

"Wait for the dog at least, Kim" He could see where she was coming from, but he really did not like the idea of her going into that warehouse alone. Not when there were three of them doing god knows what, carrying god knows what. There were four floors to the warehouse, and once she went in, there was always the risk of the radio signal being lost and nobody having any idea where she was.

"Look, I'll go in, stay on the ground floor, if they are there, great, I'll deal with them then. If they aren't, I'll come back to the window and we will wait for the dog to arrive. Push comes to shove I can at least try to open the locked door from the inside so that the dog – and you guys- can all get in easier! It makes sense and you know it.". She stared at him defiantly, knowing her logic was sound.

He paused, looking again inside of the warehouse and then back at Kim. He really didn't like this idea, he had a bad gut feeling about it. One thing he had learned in his short time doing this job, is that you should always trust your gut feeling. But then she was trusting hers, which made it conflicting. "You go in, you try and open that door from the inside as quietly as you can, and you stay within my sight, otherwise I don't help you in. Got it?" She stared at him, clearly annoyed "You know I can look after myself, Ruzek. I've been doing this longer than you".

He scoffed "oh she pulls the service card, what a shocker. Look just don't do anything stupid, alright? I don't want your blood on my hands" " _Literally_ " he thought. He made his hands form a hold for her to step into, and once she placed her foot there, he pushed her upwards towards the window, which she effortlessly vaulted through. "What, were you a cat burglar in a previous job?" he whispered. "Ssh!" she countered, as she landed with a soft _thud_ onto the concrete floor inside of the warehouse. The moonlight was now streaming in through the other windows, helping her eyes adjust to the darkness. She elected to have her gun out in her hand rather than her torch, reasoning she could use that to defend herself better than her torch, should whoever was in there decide to take her on. Besides, the torch could give her away to whoever was inside, which may not be a good thing.

She went over to the door which was about 20 meters down from where she had entered through the window and tried to shift the two bolts on the inside of the door. The bottom one slid across effortlessly, but the top one had rusted shut. _"Fire hazard number 15 in this place_ " she thought frustratingly. She wasn't stupid, and she didn't fancy her chances against three males who would be determined not to be arrested tonight. She would be outnumbered and potentially out-weaponed. "Come on get that door open", she looked over her shoulder and saw Adam leaning his head through the window, watching her. It would have looked comical had the situation not been serious. "It isn't budging!" she whispered back. "Okay, come back here then _"_ he moved back, clearly expecting her to come back to the window like a good little puppy. "Tell them I'm inside and get an update on that dog, I'm going to have a look around _"._

"Burgess, get back here!" Adam whispered at her "KIM! Come back and wait for the dog!". But Kim was already making her way slowly across the ground floor of the first room. She moved slowly in order to disturb the floor as little as possible. If she made any loud noises, she would likely bring attention to herself, although she could hear a low rumbling of voices echoing around the building, so she knew that at least two other people were still in the warehouse. She heard Adam give the dispatchers her update, and she looked over her shoulder to see him still looking through the window, before disappearing around the first doorway, into the next room.

Adam couldn't believe she had gone out of sight, even after he had told her not to. He knew she was stubborn and he knew that they were on limited time to catch these guys, but he also knew she was outnumbered and alone in that insecure and possibly dangerous building. He stood there, fully intending on waiting for the dog to arrive, before hearing a scuffling noise and a clang echo from inside. His head snapped to attention, and he waited to see if Kim came back into his line of sight. But nobody came. The room was eerily silent. "Burgess!" he hissed, but there was no response. He called over the radio " _Ruzek to Burgess, are you there?_ " But only silence came back, he tried again but the dispatcher replied asking what was going on. " _She's gone inside but there is no response from her. I'm going to follow her in_ " At least that way, Thomas and Brown knew where they were as well. He looked around near to where he was standing and saw a solid looking crate on the ground next to some trash. He grabbed it and placed it beneath the window, before grabbing the wall and pulling himself into the room, landing not so gracefully on the floor. He hauled out his torch and his gun, crossing them over so that one supported the other. He headed quickly over to the door to try and pull the top bolt back, which took one or two pulls and some effort but he managed to get it open. _"I got the western side door open so when the dog arrives, come in through that way, can we get an officer standing by that door on the outside in case anyone comes out?"_ Brown replied he would move to cover the door.

With that issue sorted, Ruzek was able to head in the direction Burgess had gone in when he last saw her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note and Disclaimer:** Hi everyone- I'm so glad people are enjoying this story! I'm loving getting the reviews and the helpful hints. I apologise in advance for spelling errors- I try to really filter them out, and it seems like "publish" works as an "accio typo" button for me! I suddenly spot what seems like hundreds of spelling errors which didn't seem to be there originally! I've fixed the errors in the previous two chapters, and hopefully I have caught any in this further chapter...hopefully! Disclaimer is that I do not own chicago PD or any of the characters from the show. I have created a couple of "background" officers in order to pad the story out more- Officer Hughes, Officer Brown, Officer Thomas, Officer Jones...

 **Chapter 3**

" _Ruzek to Burgess, are you there?_ " Kim winced and quickly turned the volume on her radio down, as low as it could go without her actually turning it off. She needed to be able to press her emergency button if the worst happened but could not risk the sound of the others talking giving away her position. She was currently moving slowly across the warehouse ground floor, which was open plan but seemed to be made of up three large rooms- mostly empty, and some stairs leading to the second floor. She daren't risk giving an update on her location over the air, her footsteps alone were echoing more in the vacant space than she would have liked.

She heard Ruzek hissing her name from the previous room, his voice coming across clearly in the silence. She wished she could tell him to shut the hell up but again, she couldn't risk it. Hopefully, he would stop soon and wait for her update. Kim's eyes had adjusted well to the lack of daylight. The moon was shining in through the windows now that the sun had set, and lit up the floor subtly, making it a little easier for her to navigate her way, although the rooms were mostly empty, there were a few abandoned old cardboard boxes, occasional screws and nails lying strewn across the floor- little things which would create either a noise if walked into, or risk her needing a tetanus shot if she stood on them. She grimaced at the thought.

After sticking her head into the third and final room of the ground floor, finding nobody in there, she headed back to the previous room, where the stairs were. She listened carefully and could hear a soft rumbling of voices upstairs. It definitely sounded like two different people, but whatever they were doing escaped her. There didn't appear to be any actual profit in robbing a vacant warehouse, unless they were trying to take the fixtures to sell on. Maybe they were homeless and just trespassing. Maybe they needed somewhere out of sight for a drug deal. Maybe something a lot more sinister. This job only seemed to get weirder and weirder, some of the excuses, stories and reasons Kim had heard from people she had arrested ranged from curious, bizarre, and sometimes, they were just plain sad.

A scuffling noise caught her attention from her thought and some dust and rubble crumbled down from the ceiling above her. She felt her face twitch automatically and she flung her gloved hand in front of her nose, trying not to sneeze. " _oh great, better not be any asbestos in this place_ " she thought ruefully. That would just be the icing on the cake at this rate. She had already managed to scrape her right arm on the glass from the window when she had been lifted in by Adam, despite protecting her hands with her gloves. She managed to keep her sneeze at bay, and continued to start to walk up the stairs slowly, until a light shone on her. Kim whirled around and saw Adam standing a couple of feet away from her, shining his torch on her sheepishly. She made a gesture with his hand telling him to turn the torch off and get over to her, which he did. She held her finger upto her lips and lifted her eyes to the sound of the voices from above her head.

Adam tried to focus on the voices but had been slightly distracted by Kim pulling his attention to her lips. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about that first kiss they had shared in the street, which hadn't been ideal considering he had been with his ex-girlfriend at the time. Right now, all he wanted to do was lean in and kiss her again, to breathe her in and surround himself with her, but he figured it wasn't the best time or place for that. He kept his thoughts contained to himself and contented himself by placing his hand on her wrist. He was automatically protective of his colleagues, and he certainly felt protective of Kim, despite her having more job experience, but he used this as an excuse for touching her. Kim started with wide eyes when she felt his hand grasp her wrist and squeezing it before he moved alongside her and placed himself ahead of her on the stairs, fully intending to go first.

She was used to her male colleagues doing this, it happened a lot. It wasn't meant maliciously, they just seemed to get protective over the girls on the teams. It was nice but still annoyed her, , a part of her wondered whether there may be something more to it with Adam. She continued to move upwards, behind Ruzek. Her wrist felt cold and tingly from Adam's fleeting touch and even though it had only lasted a few seconds, she missed it. She hated the effect he had on her. It made her feel like such a cliche.

As they neared the top of the stairs, the voices stopped talking. They both froze and glanced at each other, unsure of what was going on. They quickly moved off the stairs and behind the nearest wall they could get to, out of sight, which was next to an doorway. There was a faint light coming from the room beyond it- or there had been. As they had moved across to the wall, the light had flicked off. Whoever was there, now knew they weren't alone. Kim suddenly found it hard to breathe, the tension was building in her chest and her pulse quickened. Adam glanced at her, checking on her position and nodded at her- _"Good to go?"_ he asked wordlessly. She nodded in return, and with that, they both entered the next room, through the doorway.

"POLICE, FREEZE!" Ruzek yelled, holding his gun and torch up, still crossed over each other.

There was a scuffle, and a bang. "ADAM!" Kim's voice rang clearly through the warehouse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note/Disclaimer:** Hello everyone! Firstly can I say a thank you to all of the lovely reviews I'm getting, all the "follows" this story is getting- it's fantastic! Apologies for the delay in getting the next chapter up- I went home to see my family/friends for a week which was really needed. But now I'm back. Of course, Ruzek is alright- you didn't think I would actually hurt him, right? That would be like hurting a puppy!

Usual disclaimer of how I do not own Chicago PD or any of the characters therein goes here- the background officers (Brown, Jones, Hughes, Thomas), I created to try and pad the story a bit.

 **Chapter 4**

There had been two men standing in the room, when Ruzek and Burgess stormed in with their guns out. One of them had something in his hand, but Kim only saw a fleeting glance of it, her stomach dropped as she thought it was a gun. At the same time Adam yelled "POLICE,FREEZE!" , giving them no doubt as to who they were and what they needed to do. As one of the men made to run through to another room on the other side of the warehouse, the man with the weapon raised his hand and pointed it at Ruzek. "ADAM!" Kim yelled, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back through and behind the doorway just in time as a bang sounded through the building. The man didn't follow them through the doorway. Kim opened her eyes to realise that she had actually pushed Adam up against the wall, trying to shield him with her body from a potential gunshot. He was staring down at her amused. "I think we need to go after them don't you?" Kim felt her cheeks flush before moving away from him, and turning around to face the stairs, pointing her gun at the doorway. "You cover that entrance, I've got this one".

Ruzek smirked as he grabbed his radio and updated everyone "We got two males, possible weapon unknown, they've ran from us and are somewhere on the second floor, if they haven't gone upstairs. Thomas and Brown, stay on the ground floor to make sure we don't miss them coming out- any update on the dog?" He raised his gun again, protecting himself and stood facing the doorway he had just been dragged through by Kim. Adam slowly walked through the doorway, after glancing through and seeing the males were no longer in that room. He spotted the "weapon" on the floor, which had been left by the guy who had initially challenged them, and he sighed with a small relief after discovering it had been a torch all along, the guy had thrown it at them, and missed when Kim had dragged him back through the door, causing it to hit a wall which is what the banging sound had been. It would always be a relief when a suspected gun turned out to be a torch, no matter what anyone said. He was about to continue forward into the next room, where the two men had gone, when he heard a yell coming from the stairs. As he got back to the stairs, Kim was scrambling to her feet from the floor and yelled down her radio "THEY'RE COMING DOWNSTAIRS. ASSAULTED AN OFFICER." A dog barking suddenly echoed around the warehouse along with a cry of "POLICE WITH A DOG, STOP THERE."

"You alright?!" Adam asked as he hurried after her down the stairs. "Nothing that catching them won't cure!" Kim quipped as she ran down the stairs. She and Adam caught up with the two males who had both stopped short of the warehouse door, which was now open and had three officers including the police dog standing in it. Kim and Brown both approached the men from either side. "You move, and we release the dog. Do not move at all." She stated, clearly, still angry that they had rushed her and made her look (and feel) like a fool, upstairs. They separated the males to either side, Ruzek and Brown both quickly searched their clothing for any weapons, while Kim and Thomas put their handcuffs on them and read them their rights. Thomas updated the radio dispatchers that they had two persons in custody for burglary, and assault of an officer. The men were led to the police vehicles. The dog officer, Jones, told them to give him ten minutes while he did a quick search of the building to make sure there was nobody else on the scene who shouldn't be. While they waited with the cars, Adam remembered suddenly and turned to Kim looking concerned"you never told me- you were assaulted by them, are you hurt?" Kim looked at him and shrugged it off, "oh just one of them, really. They came through the door to try and get downstairs probably thinking we had both gone after them leaving the stairs clear. Anyway they saw me there and one of them pushed me into the wall so they could get down the stairs."

"Bastards" he growled "you aren't hurt are you?" Kim looked at him for a few seconds. "Nah, it'll take more than that to hurt me, you know that!" He shot her a look and Kim sighed "alright fine, I may have hit my head on the wall when I was thrown back, it's a little sore but nothing to worry about, honestly! He probably won't even get charged with the assault.".

A few minutes later, Jones came back out with two bags in his hands, and the police dog which they found out was called Teddy. "Because he is so cute and cuddly?" Adam snickered as the dog bared it's teeth at him. Jones told them he had found a couple of pairs of pliars upstairs and a bag filled with copper wiring from the walls. He'd picked up these items and handed them to Ruzek. "Burglary it is then. Lets go and start the real fun of the night I guess". Ruzek groaned inwardly at the thought of the paperwork, which would inevitably tie them up for the next hour or two.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note and Disclaimer:** Boom! Suddenly it is two months later! I wrote some other fandom one-shots between the last chapter and this one so apologies for the wait! I love all the reviews that this story has gotten and the comments, they make me smile. It's nice to see that people are enjoying it! The disclaimer is as usual that I own no Chicago PD characters and do not claim to. There are some background officers I created in order to add some "fillers" but otherwise, chicago PD does not belong to me (hah!). This is just a quick little chapter to finish off the story. It was just intended to be a little insight into a shift with some dynamics between the pair of them. My next Burzek will likely be a one-shot with plenty of fluff! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, and then also review this story, it's appreciated! x

 **Overtime- Chapter 5:**

Two hours after the initial arrests at the warehouse, Kim sat back in her computer chair and rolled her neck, closing her eyes at the feeling of relief. She had managed to put her foot down against the controllers who tried to send her three times to incoming jobs despite her having the paperwork from this first job to write up, but that was pretty much a standard of most nights. Criminals are never considerate of the fact there is always paperwork and not enough officers. Thomas was over booking in the evidence to the property system while Kim had been writing her statement.

She glanced at the clock, seeing that it was now 2am and she yawned, putting her hands over her eyes, steeling herself for reading her arrest statement for the tenth time in order to make sure she left no details out.

"Brought you this" a soft voice said quietly. Kim opened her eyes to see Ruzek standing next to her, placing a coffee cup down by her computer. She sent him a grateful smile of thanks before taking a sip. The movement drew his attention to her right arm. "That looks sore, was that when he pushed you?" Adam's hand automatically had gone to her arm, feeling to see whether it was hot to the touch without him even thinking about it. Touching her once had been so natural and normal, but now it was suddenly somehow awkward. His hand froze and he watched for her reaction. Kim was staring at him, and it was a couple of seconds because she came back to reality, clearing her throat. "No, no it was earlier than that. Er...think it was when I went through the window. Some glass in the window or something. It's nothing." She pulled her arm away and moved her cup to her left hand.

Ruzek watched her for another second before looking back at his own coffee. "Right..." He tried to think of any reason to stay and spend a bit more time with her but he had done his part of the paperwork and there wasn't much else to do with it. He stood up with a small sigh "I guess I best head back out and patrol those streets. We can't all sit in a warm office all night Burgess", attempting to get a smile out of her, which worked.

He started walking towards the door, before hearing "Hey" called out behind him. Turning around, Kim was leaning back in her chair watching him before saying "Thanks for coming with us to that, and for coming into the warehouse after me."

"Ah Kim...you know I'd follow you anywhere". He gave a wink before turning and walking out of the door, rolling his eyes at himself, thinking that the last statement was a bit too much of the honest truth.


End file.
